Cooling water tower systems are usually fabricated of ferrous metal. A common problem is severe corrsion which results from water and air contact with the metal, especially in the case where the cooling water is brackish.
Chromate type inhibitors formerly used to reduce corrosion have been banned for use because of environment impact problems. Consequently, there is a need for a new effective corrosion inhibitor system and, of course, for one which exhibits improved efficiency in inhibiting corrosion and which employs materials free of deleteriojus environmental impact effects.
Inhibitors currrently available to the art, for example, phosphate, phosphonate, molybdate, nitrite and zinc types and the like reduce carbon steel corrosion reates in brackish water to the amount on the order of 16 to 35 mills per year (mpy). This is a series rate and one harly acceptable considering replacement and repair costs for cooling towers.